Joint knives and spackle knives are used to spread joint compound, commonly called “mud” or “putty.” Putty can be spread over various areas of a sheetrock wall to cover imperfections, such as screw indents, seams, holes, or to otherwise smooth over the wall. The joint and spackle knives have a handle and a blade portion. The blades are typically flexible or stiff with a flat front end for scraping joint compound from or applying joint compound to a flat sheetrock wall.